Published:Weapons (Tower Fortress)
A list of all weapons in Tower Fortress. Game information Weapons are a core mechanic of Tower Fortress, giving the player various advantages depending on the situation. They are always found in chests throughout the levels, and have a limited amount of ammo each. Any newly picked-up weapon will replace the player's current one until it runs out, at which point the player will go back to the default gun. Upgrades such as Gun Boost, Piercer and Overheat directly affect the gun's properties and damage, while upgrades such as Killshot, Big Mags, Full Service and Reshaper affect the player's ammo. Some suits such as Recoil, Mrs. T, Shotgun, McGee, Boomer, Seeker, Swordsman each have a unique default weapon. *Weapons from Magnum to Lightsword were introduced in the First Content Update Weapon properties Sara's weapons have a few varying properties, which are listed in the table below: *'Ammo:' The weapon's default ammo when picked up. *'Damage:' The default damage output of one shot, which can be superior to the damage of one bullet as some weapons fire multiple bullets per shots. *'Range:' The approximate horizontal range of the weapon. One unit represents one in-game tile. *'Frequency:' How many times the weapon can be fired in one second. *'DPS:' Damage per Second, the weapon's maximum damage output per second. *'Total Damage:' The total damage fired by emptying a weapon's ammo. *'Firing:' Weather the fire button can be held down for continuous fire or has to be tapped for each shot. *'Piercing:' Whether or not bullets will go through enemies after damaging them. *'Spectral:' Whether or not bullets are blocked by obstacles such as walls. Types of Weapons Default The default weapon in the game, that the player will always be reverted to if their current weapon runs out. It therefore is the simplest weapon, firing singular bullets in a straight line with a very short range. This weapon's main drawback is that the fire button can't be held down for multiple shots, forcing the player to spam the fire key in most situations. Shotgun The shotgun is a high-damage burst weapon that fires eight individual shots in front of the player in a cone shape. Because of its high coverage and ability to shoot through obstacles, this weapon allows the player to deal with many enemies at once. However, the longer than usual reload time and inability to hold the fire key for multiple shots can leave the player vulnerable in some cases. Though this weapon is very forgiving on player aim, it is important to be conservative with its low ammo. Machine Gun The machine gun is beneficial for its very high firing speed and unlimited range, allowing the player to deal with enemies from afar. Each shot will be fired with a small randomised angle, which can make bullets land on obstacles such as floors before they reach enemies. This weapon is best used in mid-air, with a clear angle on targets to ease aiming. 3-Way The 3-way fires three shots at a 45° angle from one another, allowing the player to reach enemies above or bellow them from a safe spot. With its very high DpS, this weapon can deal with large crowds of enemies, through it is limited by its short range. Flamethrower The flamethrower produces slow-travelling flames in front of the player that linger for a few seconds. Despite having one of the worst range in the game, this weapon can deal with most enemies and bosses quickly if the player can safely get close to them. Laser T-Gun Double M.Gun Bubble Gun Magnum Homing Homing fires a homing missile that locks-on to enemies far enough away. Each missile deals basic damage. Tornado Boomerang Rubber Gun Fork Gun Lightsword Trivia *Homing does not work properly around traps such as spikes and sawblades. Category:Tower Fortress Category:Weapons Category:Items Category:Lists